fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OmegaDragonite
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Zerefblack1! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Perchan/Newbies Beware page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 08:52, March 12, 2013 I'm acting as the voice of Per, who is in charge of slayers. You were linked to the Rules in your welcome message. In bold. "Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page." But, since you didn't click it, let me tell you the rule. 3.4: You cannot create a Slayer of any kind as your first character ― This one has been a long time coming. Please, users, we need to see that our userbase is better than others, and as such, new users are not allowed to create a Slayer of any '''kind, '''Dragon, God, or new kinds of Slayer that exist on the fanon as their first magic. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. And, Per herself does not approve of you having a Slayer. This is our final word. Use other magic, there are plenty of other magics out there.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:04, March 12, 2013 (UTC) No. We do not use canon names for fanon characters, especially the canon names of major characters. Using the name of the Big Bad for your character? No. Also, please learn to put infoboxes right. Another thing. You named the article "Zeref", but written in the trivia was data about "Royce". Please do not go stealing from other articles. A serious accusation this may be, but I am sensing much trouble in you.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:11, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Fine i'll leave ...Zerefblack1 (talk) 09:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Thank you for not causing an uproar.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:21, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for my behavior earlier, I am completely stupid but this time I want to really contribute and do something original so I was thinking If you could give me some advice and guide me I would be happy. Zerefblack1 (talk) 15:48, April 12, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, I don't hold grudges to those who learn their lesson. I suppose I'll look forward to seeing what you'll do here in the future. Also. don't leave messages on your own talk page, just a heads up--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I'm not gonna eat you alive. Anyway, sure you can edit the Light Magic page! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:19, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Basically, anything that's canon and not a Lost Magic/Slayer Magic/Black Art is free to use. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:16, August 9, 2015 (UTC) WHOOPS LOL. I DIDN'T SEE YOUR LAST MESSAGE. I read it as "Light Magic" not "Light-Make" for a sec there. Sorry! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:12, August 9, 2015 (UTC) So, me not get to use it? But me already made some cool techs in my headdddd The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 14:16, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I made a mistake lol. When I looked back at my talk page, I read you asking for "Light-Make" as "Light Magic." Of course you can use it :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:17, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Per-chan you made my day!! Yaay! If I weren't gay as hell, I'd totally kiss you :P actually I am bisexual, doesn't matter. I'd still kiss you anyways lol The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 14:19, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Yo Omeha its your go in Noir: A Deal with the Devil sooo post whenever --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 05:51, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:52, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can make an Acid Demon Slayer Magic. Just call it "Acid Demon Slayer Magic (Omega)" or something. Anyway for your question, I'm not really interested in Slayer Magics so I actually wouldn't know, but I'd probably choose Solar Dragon Slayer or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:52, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, bearrrryyyyyy much! 3 The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 03:03, August 16, 2015 (UTC) All you need to do is ask lol. Anyway, what element? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:32, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:30, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Your go again in the Noir rp thingy --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 00:40, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Mercury isn't an element. Well it's a periodic element lol, but not like a traditional fantasy element. Anyway, for the other two go ahead. Also, you can just use the Iron-Make page but if you're doing a Metal-Make page, try and make it different- maybe include all sorts of metals that haven't been already given molding magics? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:11, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Darkness/Shadow, the series pretty much treats it as the same thing; as do we. Hell I rewrote the Darkness Magic to pretty much say that some time ago I believe. But basically, as long as it's A) a traditional element in folklore and tales, and it has to be naturally occurring (venom is naturally occurring) B) consumable, it's generally okay in terms of slayer elements. Basically we've kinda noticed that Fairy Tail is basically a generic RPG in terms of what it defines as "elements". I did have a list of what is and isn't an element that the admins talked about. Would you like that so you know what is and isn't okay? Also, this is something I forgot to say is that if you have an element that can be extended into something else, then you can pretty much access that element as a secondary power. Like water > ice > mist, Sand and Fire dual-element can make glass, also any metal slayer can transform into nearly any type of metal or metallic substance. For example, if you have an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic you can have mercury as a sub ability. That pretty much doubles or triples what you can do. I'll give you permission for an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic and you can do that if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:44, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Yo its your go Omega in Noir rp --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:22, August 27, 2015 (UTC) The list is Fire/Flame/Heat, any type of metal (but you'll need to call it Iron _ Slayer Magic and just note that it uses a different type of metal), Wind/Sky/Air, Earth/Rock, Sand, Darkness/Shadow, Light/White/Holy, Diamond, Crystal, Blood, Water, Ice/Snow, Wood/Forest, Acid, Lightning, Lava/Magma, Poison, Solar, and Gas. Plus any combination of the above; as well as anything you can get from merging elements such as light + darkness = twilight, but they're sub abilities or the result of Dual-Element modes. Everything else is a no. Anyway, what exactly do you need help with regarding Iron DS? Also, sorry about that, go ahead with Wind God Slayer! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:08, August 27, 2015 (UTC) It's fine lol. We all love Slayers; just some people have a harder time admitting it than others. Yeah, you should just leave it called Iron DS. Anyway, I'd only advise to have two-four sub abilities on your Iron DS because frankly, it has a LOT of powers- you can do pretty much anything metal related with it as long as it's not something game-breaking or there's no plausible explanation for it. Also, you need to ask me about making Lost Magic. I'll let it slide now, but next time, come to me before making a page such as Inertia Magic. Yeah I know it's "yet to be identified as a true form of lost magic" but still lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Your go again in Noir --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 22:49, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Your go In Noir again :D --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 03:37, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the guild Alright your character's in. In regards to his backstory, he can be from before or after, Aether Cade took over as guild master due to his magic. Just don't make him a magical racist and I won't have any reason to remove him. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:38, August 31, 2015 (UTC) The original Dragon Slayers that controlled Dragon Gunfire despised regular humans and other mages, and thought themselves above everyone else. Aether does not believe in these short-sided ideals and went an entirely different way from his predecessors. So pretty much by racist, I meant that. Anyways I added your character. You're free to edit his part in the members section if and when he forms a team in the guild. I'll be holding an S-Class Promotional Trial after we gather more members. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:49, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Aether technically mastered and fused and two different Dragon Slayer Magics, so I don't see why he can't mentor Seraph. And I hope we get more guild members as well. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 06:16, August 31, 2015 (UTC) If you want to, go ahead and translate his spells. I'd appreciate it. And I'll make sure to expand upon his abilities more. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 06:33, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I do like the translations, sorry for not telling you that. I'll choose the translation of Aether Cade that I prefer. Thank you. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:39, August 31, 2015 (UTC) First off, if you're making a new Molding Magic or Slayer Magic, you shouldn't restrict it to a specific set of people or person. Other users will want to use it as well. Anyway, onto the article itself, that's pretty much what I meant- you pretty much hit all the points for a solid molding magic spot-on. However, I'd limit each character to about four-five types of metals each, otherwise they'd be able to do pretty much anything. Anyway, it's pretty good. Nice work! (As a side note I'm gonna just advise that having two similar types of magic such as Wind Magic and Sky God Slayer Magic is pretty much useless, since most of the time you can do everything you want with one magic only if you're inventive enough, but that's just me, you don't really need to do that if you don't want to). Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:49, August 31, 2015 (UTC) You can change it if you want; it's not really important unless the name has nothing to do with the element. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:11, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry!! Eeek sorry! Didn't mean to, just didn't see your messages (chat doesn't alert me when I get PM'd). Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 16:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi Omega, I still want to rp, I just have gotten busy with other rps. I am telling you this just in case you thought I abandoned the rp. Plus I have had a writer's block. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:10, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Showdown Sure, let's do it. The reason I created Dragon Gunfire was to rp more often anyways. Personally since it's just going to be a sparring session, the only place we'd need to discuss is the location and title of the rp. I'm thinking one of Aether's islands for the battle. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:07, September 5, 2015 (UTC) So, like I said, I think the battle should take place on one of Aether's islands, as they wouldn't need to hold back or risk destroying something important. Also I think this should take place shortly after Seraph joins Dragon Gunfire, so Aether would feel more inclined to spar with him. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:48, September 5, 2015 (UTC) How about "Master and Student: Aether vs Seraph". Although if you've got any ideas I'd like to hear those before we pick I title. This is just something I came up with off the top of my head. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:26, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I like that first one. Let's use that. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:38, September 5, 2015 (UTC)